Conventional cooling and refrigeration systems are based on energy intensive vapor compression methods. Such systems use chemicals such as chlorofluorocarbon (CFC), hydrochlorofluorocarbon (HCFC) and propane. Such chemicals can be harmful and can cause stratospheric ozone depletion. The cooling and refrigeration systems also use carbon dioxide as a refrigerant. Such systems have to withstand relatively high pressures and may result in heavy and expensive apparatus. Other refrigeration systems based on thermo-electrics are relatively expensive. Further, magnetic and acoustic based cooling systems are not flexible and are energy intensive.